Technical Field
The present invention relates to electromagnetic devices, and more particularly to an electromagnetic device to protect against weapon violence.
Description of the Related Art
With the increase in weapon violence, many innocent people are left vulnerable to perpetrators until the police or authorities arrive. In many instances, arming innocent bystanders is not an option. For example, weapons in schools, carried by teachers or other public employees, may lead to other problems. Even with the availability of weapons, it is not always possible to stop armed perpetrators without causing collateral damage or putting innocent bystanders at risk.